Ultrasonic sensor assemblies have been used to measure properties of fluids. Such sensors typically include ultrasonic transceivers in operative communication across a flow of fluid, which are electrically coupled to electronics that assess transmission (transit times, phase or frequency shifts) to determine parameters of the fluid, such as fluid flow, density, viscosity, temperature, among others.
Flow sensors of such kind typically comprise the transceivers disposed across a conduit as measurement section. They require a well-defined flow profile through the measurement section for accurate measurement to allow extrapolation of results from a limited sample of the cross-section.
Although current approaches are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For example, in current approaches, it is required to position the measurement section downstream along a long, straight flow section, so that the flow velocity profile is stable and known as it passes through the measurement section. As such, such sensors are not desirable or effective, in applications that lack a long, straight flow section. To that end, a flow conditioner device is oftentimes positioned proximate to the entry to the cylindrical measurement section. Such accessories can be relatively expensive and cumbersome to install.
It should therefore be appreciated that there remains a need for an ultrasonic sensor assembly that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.